


Where Is This Going?

by lmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heya, M/M, Somewhat, but the first chapter isnt so, its gonna be nasty, this is a bday gift for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeow/pseuds/lmeow
Summary: Kaz is confused and so is his dick.





	Where Is This Going?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND GEM WHO OWNS THE OC NAMED RILEY WHO WE SHIP TOGETHER WITH MY OC KAZ!!! my friend gem is a filthy fuck with a rlly kind heart but gem just chooses to show gems emotions through tough love bc gem is tsundere
> 
> aNYWAYS I HOPE THIS CAME OUT OKAY??? the first chapter is released on your bday but the nasty chapter will follow soon dw you dont need to wait long again
> 
> enjoy my dude!!!! happy birth ilu!!!

_Fucking._

That’s right; there’s no continuation to it. It’s just… _fucking._

But that’s actually the point. It’s always going to be _just_ fucking.

Is there any hope of it being anything else from the beginning? Before he even let himself fall into the ball pit too hard that the colors have all blurred into darkness?

Maybe. Maybe _fucking **not.**_

Hell, it was too dark for him now to find his way out, so he’s really just stuck swimming in this ball pit and not getting the fun he was expecting to get out of it.

Ball pits were for kids that did not even know what they would get out of swimming in a pit full of fucking balls.

Yeah.

_Yeah._

_Kaz was a fucking kid._

He was here and yet he had not a single clue of what he even gets out of it besides the pleasure and ecstacy.

Wait. When had he been in it for anything besides those things?

Kaz’s brows furrowed deeply in confusion at his own thoughts as he stayed sitting up naked on the bed that didn’t belong to him, cigarette lit between his lips. He draws a breath of smoke and glances down at the boy he had slept with this time.

How could he have been so stupid to have ever let himself fall so fucking hard?

He reaches out and lays his hand into the mess of black hair that laid beside him. A small smile perches on his lips as he ruffles it. It shifts into a frown afterwards though and he draws his hand away to remove the cigarette he was smoking. He stares at the lit end before crushing it with his finger tips, feeling the burning sensation course through his skin.

At that moment, his mind suddenly starts asking questions; wondering and searching.

_’This won’t be any different from the many others you fucked, right?’_

_Sure, you kind of ended up falling in love with him during the long run of it, but it was only because you kept coming back to him, right?’_

_’...It’s not like he feels the same anyways, right?’_

_**’Right?’** _

”—Right?”

Kaz blinks blearily when he hears a faint voice within the room echo out his thoughts. He brings his head down to eye the only other person in the room, hand coming to brush his hair behind his ear to be able to see him better through the dark.

”Right what?” He retorts.

The younger boy shifts, the dark making it quite hard to see if he was facing Kaz or not. “Wasn’t that good a fuck, right?”

Kaz furrows his brows and lays himself back down in a position that is able to face his current company. “What are you talking about, Riley? I fucking loved it. I wouldn’t be asking you for a fuck over and over again if it wasn’t good.” He chuckles. “That would be stupid. I’m not that stupid.”

Riley hums a sort of sleepy hum. “...Whatever you say, big guy.”

...Oh, God. That literally sounded like all Kaz was after was sex! That isn’t what he was after! He was obviously feeling something more than just desire for a good fuck. I mean, he would have just switched Riley out for someone else by now if he was really only after sex...

_...Right?_

* * *

Another week passes and another night falls. Their scheduled _’meetings’_ were often weekly if both of them aren’t busy, and it was literally the only thing that even got Kaz through most of his weeks.

Propping himself onto a bar stool, Kaz’s eyes stay glued onto his phone’s screen as he awaited for a text of confirmation from Riley that they will still go by schedule.

The bar where he and Riley first met was where Kaz was seated in right now and he can recall every second that ran past him when he had laid his eyes on Riley that day.

The place wasn’t busy on that day and Kaz was drunkenly taking photos of everything he caught his attention. He would giggle and snort once he took a shot of it, but for some reason— nothing came out of his mouth when his camera lens suddenly hit the boy with black, curly hair.

Kaz’s breath stilled and so did his heartbeat. His palms began to sweat as he kept staring at him through his camera. He probably looks like some kind of idiot by now but he couldn’t find his body to pretty much do anything else.

The world seems to move again, however, when the boy looks directly into his camera this time. Kaz chokes and quickly stumbles to hide from the other’s range of view, taking cover under a table and bumping his head as he did so.

He takes deep breaths as he sat there, holding onto his camera atop his ~~boner~~ crotch.

Green eyes slowly travel downward to the device in his hands and he proceeds to clicking on the button that displays what recent images he took on a screen. Kaz browses through all the sloppy, drunken shots he took before the stranger he laid eyes on before it finally came to the image he wanted to see.

”Hey, what you got there?”

A yell, a thump, and a crash was the only sounds that Kaz’s ears could process after that voice spoke up. Probably because all those sounds were produced by his own stupidity. First— he obviously yelled, second— he slammed the top of his head under the table again, and lastly— all the shit on top of the table he hid under had crashed onto the floor due to the unsteadiness.

Being officially embarrassed, all Kaz could do was shut his goddamn mouth as he eyed the floor and rubbed his aching head.

Then… _a laugh._

Kaz snaps his head towards the source of the laughter and finds the exact same boy he was literally drooling about moments ago. He was there just laughing one of the purest laughs he has ever seen in his life and he honestly has no idea where these feelings are coming from. He has fucked so many cute boys before— what is it about this one that’s making him feel these things?!

”S-Stop laughing, man…” was all Kaz could conjure up as some response.

”Sorry! It’s just…” the stranger says in between laughs. “that was literally like some comedy cartoon shit.”

Kaz really had no idea if he should be proud or not that he made this cute boy laugh with his demise. He was still really goddamn flustered and embarrassed as fuck though.

Kaz huffs, fiddling with his camera now and trying not to look over at the other so he can’t get any more flustered as he already is. “You just got me by surprise, you fuck.”

The other boy stays silent after that and just kind of perks up to look at what was displayed on Kaz’s camera screen.

”...Wanna fuck?”

Kaz’s cheeks heat up instantly at the question given and he whips his head now to look at the company he had. “W-What?”

A hand was then offered. “Riley. And I asked if you wanna fuck.”

Kaz stares at Riley like he was never asked that question by a total stranger before. Hell, sometimes Kaz finds himself asking that to total strangers.

He then looks down at the hand and takes his sweet time before actually shaking it. “Kaz. And sure— why the fuck not.”

* * *

_Ping!_

Kaz immediately snaps out of his flashbacks at the sound of his phone notifying him of Riley’s reply. His hands hold his phone up closer to his face to read the message better and a smile spreads.

Without typing his own response, he eyes the entrance of the bar and finds Riley already standing there with his phone in hand as well. He smirks and cocks his head towards the night ahead of them both. The blue-haired male stuffs his phone into his pocket and hastily runs over to start another amazing night.

And who knows?

Maybe he will tell Riley this time.


End file.
